


The Chicken Files 16

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [20]
Category: Traumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 (2004)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 16





	The Chicken Files 16

File 15

„Du blöde Kuh!“

„Selber blöde Kuh!“

„Hah, jetzt fällt dir nicht mal mehr eine eigenen Beleidigung ein. Siehste mal, wie blöd du bist.“

„Ja, mei was is’ denn hier los?“ Die Pulle trat aus dem Turbolift auf die Brücke und sah sich kopfschüttelnd um. Rechts und Links vom Kommandosessel standen Kork und Spuck, jeder die Hände in die Hüften – oder was davon noch vorhanden war – gestimmt, und schrieen sich an. „Was krakelt’s denn hier so rum?“

„Der Käpt’n will mir meinen Weihnachtsbaum nicht erlauben“; erwiderte Spuck und zog einen Schmollmund. „Die blöde Kuh.“

„Selber“, giftete Kork zurück. „Und außerdem, ich denke, Vulkanetten feiern kein Weihnachten?“

„Ich bin aber nur eine halbe Vulkanette, also kann die andere Hälfte auch Weihnachten feiern“, konterte Spuck. „Und ich will meinen Baum.“

„Ja, haben wir denn dieses Jahr keinen?“, wunderte sich die Pulle. „War doch immer so gemütlich mit unserem Bäumchen auf der Brücke.“

„Natürlich haben wir einen“, erwiderte Kork. „Einen großen, in Pink:“

„Aber Pink ist so was von out. Ich will Lila“, beschwerte sich Spuck.

„Ich bin der Käpt’n und was ich sage wird gemacht. Pink!“, hielt Kork dagegen.

„Ja mei, warum macht’s dann nicht jeder einen eigenen. Wir haben doch genug Platz“, schlug Pulle vor. „Ich nehm’ dann Blau, passt zu meiner Uniform.“

„Weil der Schrotty nach dem letzten Marderschaden nur Energie für einen hat“, erklärte Kork. „Und der wird Pink:“

„Lila!“

„Pink!!

„Lila!!!“

„Pink!!!!“

Ein Pfeifen unterbrach die zwei Streithähne. „Kommt’s runter und schau euch unseren Baum an“, ertönte Schrottys Stimme.

„Wehe, der ist nicht Pink. Dann kann er vom Ur-Anus nach Hause laufen“, giftete Kork auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum. 

„Na ist er nicht eine Pracht“, Schrotty stand strahlend neben dem Weihnachtsbaum.

Kork, Spuck und Pulle starrten ihn mit großen Augen und ausnahmsweise sprachlos an.

Der Baum schillerte...

...in allen Farben des Regenbogens.


End file.
